Paradise ReInvented
by Obssesion13
Summary: In which Adam didn't die, the apocalypse is over and there is enough fluffy, family feelings for everyone. Crack!pairing and Slash. Rated to be safe.


Title: Paradise Re-invented

Author: Obssesion13

Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: Crack!pair. Chuck/Adam. Fluff, Slash, OOC and a Lemony ending.

Summary: In which Adam didn't die, the apocalypse is over and their is enough fluffy family feelings for everyone.

A/N: I have no idea where this pairing came from. But when it came I knew I had to write it down and share. Enjoy!

Adam knew the moment it was over. He and Bobby had been hiding full-time in the panic room for three weeks now and Adam was going nuts with fear and panic and worry and boredom. He had tried keeping busy, learning all he could so when the apocalypse was over he could help his brothers hunt. If they won. If there even were demons after the apocalypse. He read book after book and pestered Bobby on pronunciations and old experiences. He read Revelations twice a day and prayed at every opportunity that his brothers would succeed and that Heaven would win the battle. He tried not to think about if they didn't win, or if one of his brothers didn't make it. He couldn't think about that. But now they crouched in the iron-salted cage to hide from the near-constant fires and demons and screams and Bobby was loosing hope. Adam was in the middle of screaming at him, hysterical in his need for Dean and Sam to be alive, for Bobby to believe they were alive, to not loose faith. They were alive. _Please let them be alive._ And then suddenly, light enveloped them. It was gentle and there was a peace encased in the light. An all-encompassing love. Adam looked through the fan at the sky and, for once, it was not obscured with blood-colored clouds or smoke. They had done it. They had won. He looked back at Bobby and he was looking awed.

"They did it." He breathed and Adam felt like yelling and running.

"Do you know where they are?" Asked Adam immediately, moving toward the door. And even Bobby seemed convinced that it was over.

"Where ever the final battle was, boy. We'll find them." He wheeled out of the panic room and Adam followed into the serene-seeming house. They got in the car and Adam sped to the beacon of light.

When they arrived at the park of the apocalypse it was strangely calm. There were angels milling around, attending to the wounds of the hunters, who never missed a demon fight, especially one on this level. And there were his brothers and Adam bolted towards them, enveloping Sam in a bear-hug while Dean joined in. When they broke apart, furtively wiping away tears of happiness, there was Castiel. He smiled and held out his hand. Adam decided to forgo the hand and hugged him as well.

"You did it." He choked out when he pulled away. "I knew you would."

"Took you long enough," Came the rough voice of Bobby, having reached the Winchesters at last. Castiel smiled and walked forward, laying his hands on Bobby's shoulders.

"My father has forgiven me." He explained and a soft glow enveloped Bobby. It was the exact miniature of the end of the apocalypse and then Bobby was healed. He stood up and Dean and Sam embraced him. And the world moved on.

*~*

Now, a year later, Adam was traveling with Castiel and Dean, doing the ever-constant work of hunters. Castiel had become human and he and Dean were finally together. Sam had settled down in California, making wine in Nappa Valley. He was happy with the work and was getting closer every day to a girl he worked with. Adam enjoyed hunting. With Dean and Castiel it was never boring and he was so glad to be part of the strange and huge family of hunters. They visited Chuck the prophet often. He had done some hunting in his home town and they felt obligated to check up on him on occasion. Adam had taken to editing the gospel for spelling and grammar errors as well as general writing clean-up. Chuck was working on running the publication again and publishing the last half. Adam really liked Chuck. Probably a lot more than was appropriate to feel for the older man but he enjoyed his company and usually hung out with him when they were in town instead of shadowing Dean and Castiel like usual. There was something that just drew him to the prophet and he couldn't explain it.

They were at a motel, Dean getting them ready to leave and head around to Chucks. Adam pulled Castiel aside.

"Can I -uh, talk to you for a minute?" Castiel looked confused but followed Adam outside the room. Castiel had spent a long while with the Winchesters but the youngest was always the hardest to read. Castiel watched as Adam chewed his thumbnail while working up the courage to say what he intended to.

"So, uh. What do you think about Chuck?" Asked Adam. _Chuck?_ Castiel tipped his head.

"Chuck is a good man." He stated.

"Right, uh..." This wasn't exactly what he had meant. But now that he thought about it, what had he meant?

"What about Chuck, Adam?"

"I just- Well," Adam figured he might as well tell Castiel. He suspected the ex-angel already knew what this was about and was simply waiting for him to say it out loud.

"I really like him. And I was gonna tell him today but, uh-"

"You wished to ask my permission? My benediction?" Asked Castiel.

"Not really. It's just, he's a prophet, you're an angel. Uh, the connection made better sense in my head." Castiel smiled gently at the youngest Winchester. It wasn't often that Adam opened up to anyone, especially Castiel. He kept most of his emotions buried beneath his ever-present cheeriness. It warmed his heart.

"You wanted to make sure it was okay without asking Dean?"

"Yeah, he can be a bit, much sometimes." The angel smiled.

"Of course. You have my blessing, and Dean's. Although I think it wise not to mention this until after you've talked to Chuck." Adam beamed at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"Good luck."

*~*

The headache was back. Chuck hadn't had one since the Winchesters had won the apocalypse. He didn't need this right now. Adam and his brother would be arriving tomorrow and Chuck wanted to be presentable to them. He glanced at the multi-colored bottles on his counter. Last time Adam had been here, he sat at the counter reading through a puzzling sentence in the Gospel. Chuck had reached for a drink automatically. Maybe to sooth the pounding of blood. The boy, no man, was reading out loud. His green eyes sparkling with mirth. It had set Chuck a little off. But then Adam trailed off, his eyes trained on his hands as he reached for the scotch. He had on his disapproving face. Coupled with the always happy eyes turning sorrowful made Chuck stay his hand.

"I wish you wouldn't." He whispered.

"Dean drinks." Adam's lips thinned.

"Dean isn't a recovering alcoholic." He got up and took Chuck's hand, gently guiding it away from the alcohol.

"Just, don't. At least not while I'm here." And with that Adam turned and left, grabbing the next book from his desk. Chuck hadn't touched alcohol since then. He would do anything to keep that look off Adam's face. To keep him smiling and happy. He had grown closer with Adam in the days since the apocalypse. The young man spending days sprawled across his couch, recounting tales and listening to Chuck's own. He had rearranged his living room so that even on the computer he could watch Adam snoozing on the couch. He tried not to think about what Dean would do to him if he caught him staring at his youngest brother, he was sure that it was most unpleasant. So Chuck went to bed, praying that the headache was just caused by the changing weather. He didn't really want another prophecy. He had been working hard to write without celestial assistance and didn't want to go back.

As the headache reached its zenith the flashes started happening. Adam was there, wrapped in a blanket. He looked scared and then suddenly he was straddling Chuck, kissing him.

Chuck sat up from bed. That was nonsense. Adam wouldn't... He shook his head. He loved the hunter. Way more then was appropriate. Chuck was too old for him. Adam needed someone his age. Someone as beautiful as him. Someone who- Well, anyway. The point was that Chuck wasn't right for Adam. And Adam didn't like him like that. The vision was a product of sleep deprivation and withdrawal. It was not a holy prophecy. He got up and took a cold shower. The way the young man had looked in the hallucination had lit his blood on fire. He had looked so vulnerable and well, in love. Just what Chuck's twisted mind wanted. For Adam to be as hopelessly in love with him as he was in love with the young hunter. So it must have been a hallucination. His mind giving him exactly what he wanted. But he didn't deserve that. And Chuck never gets what he wants. After his shower, where he tried to face the reality that Adam didn't love him. He sat down at his computer and distracted himself with his newest story. Trying not to look at the clock to see how long it was until he would see the hunters again.

*~*

They reached the motel in Chuck's hometown close to sundown. Dean was concerned about Adam. The kid had seemed distracted and distant the entire ride. Almost fidgety. Which was unlike him. Adam had boundless energy but could also sit still in the car for days at a time. He had Chuck's latest book open in his lap but he had barely turned five pages since they started the ride. He had talked to Cas early this morning and he wanted to ask his lover about it but Cas always shot him a warning glance and remained silent. Dean guessed he would just have to wait to learn about what was wrong with his brother when they arrived at the motel. They checked in and Adam had spent five minutes literally fidgeting before getting up.

"I'm gonna run to Chuck's." He said.

"You need a ride? Or you can take the Impala." Adam smiled weakly at him.

"Naw, it's not that far and I need the run to think." Then he walked out the door.

Dean rounded on Cas.

"Cas, now you wanna tell me what's wrong with him?" Cas smiled.

"It's nothing Dean. I believe that he will be better when he sees Chuck."

"Chuck? Why?"

"He wishes to tell Chuck how he feels about him."

Dean took a moment to digest that. "Adam? And Chuck?" Cas nodded.

"Yes, they love each other." Dean blinked. He could live with that. Especially if it made Adam happy. Sam had been concerned the last time they had visited. Despite their younger brother's happy appearance Sam was concerned about Adam without anyone to love. Now, Sammy didn't have to worry. Dean smiled and collapse onto his bed.

"Now commere you angel."

*~*

Chuck woke from his writing coma to the sound of knocks on his door. He walked to open the door and there was Adam. He was shivering violently and he ushered him inside quickly.

"You're frozen solid. Why did you decide to walk in this weather?" He grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around the younger man.

"Sorry, guess I forgot to bring my jacket." Adam shivered and shook.

"I'll go make some coffee," Chuck said and moved to the kitchen. _Stupid, Stupid! Should have put on a jacket before you left._ Adam berated himself. _Now he thinks you're crazy. _He snuggled closer into the warmth of the blanket. It wasn't as good as Chuck's arms around him, warming him up, but it was immersed in his scent. He inhaled and tried to steady his nerves. He had to tell Chuck. He couldn't hang around here without letting him know. Chuck returned with two cups of coffee and sat in the chair opposite the couch.

"I didn't finish the book. Sorry." Adam started, sipping his coffee quickly in nervousness.

"You ran here in the cold to tell me that you hadn't finished the book? It's all right. You can have the next one later. I'm in no hurry." Chuck was looking at him, confused.

"Right, right." Sticking his thumbnail in his mouth was his favorite nervous habit, his fingers curling close to his face. Chuck had called it endearing once. _Just do it._ He urged himself.

He got up, shedding the blanket. With Chuck's inquisitive eyes on him he leaned in and kissed him, climbing onto his lap. At first Chuck was still with surprise but then his hand crept into Adam's hair and he pressed up into the younger. Adam broke apart for air.

"Adam." Whispered Chuck. Adam avoided his gaze by leaning in for another kiss.

"Please," He breathed against Chuck's lips, he didn't want to get rejected. "I want you."

Chuck didn't have anything to say to that. He wanted the young hunter and now that he had a chance he wasn't going to give it up. He pressed into him further while his hands wandered his body. Adam moaned as his fingers brushed a nipple and continued around. He arched his body into him and they moaned as their erections lined up. They rutted against each other, kissing violently now. Chuck opened his eyes to spy Adam's green eyes dark with lust. They couldn't do this here. Their first time couldn't be on his broken chair, Adam deserved a bed.

"Up, bedroom." He moaned into his mouth. Adam got up reluctantly and when the prophet had stood he wrapped himself around him again. Grinding into each other desperately they stumbled up the stairs, stripping whenever they surfaced for air. Adam's shirt there, Chuck's on the banister as they rutted against the other. A belt on the bedroom doorknob. Adam's pants and boxers in the doorway. And then they were in the bedroom. Chuck pushed Adam down onto the bed and stripped the rest of the way. The hunter watched hungrily. And when Chuck straddled him he moaned loudly.

"Please. Want you. Want this, please." Adam was vocal in bed. Begging and pleading for Chuck. Chuck was gentle. Stroking and caressing when it hurt and complying with all the half-groaned pleas. When he was finally sheathed within Adam he nearly cried. The younger man was so beautiful. He kissed Adam willing him to relax and for the pain to recede.

When Adam whimpered, "More. Move. Please." He eased out before thrusting back into Adam. He continued to babble about how long he had wanted this. How often he had fantasized about it. How much better it was then his fantasies. And as the pleasure became too much he screamed and spasmed around Chuck. A whispered "I love you." And Chuck was coming, the joy blinding him for a moment. Then he pulled out gently and laid beside his lover.

Drunk on pleasure, Adam beamed at Chuck. "That was amazing." And he leaned over to kiss him tenderly.

"Never thought you would talk so much." Adam blushed. "There was one thing in particular that I wanted to-"

Adam's eyes grew wide and he tried to lift himself away from him. He didn't want it to be a one time thing but to say that out loud. God, he ruined everything. With a orgasmic moan he had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. He didn't want to see the pity in the older man's eyes. Didn't want to be rejected. Not by Chuck.

"No!" Chuck's hand grabbed him and dragged him into his chest.

"I love you too, Adam. I have for a long time. Now sleep."

*~*

The next morning Dean and Castiel arrived at the house. Chuck answered the door and let them in.

"Adam's still sleeping." He explained and went back to the kitchen where he was making breakfast.

"So, you've probably imagined all the awful things I'll do to you if you hurt him right?" Chuck turned to regard Dean, strangely calm.

"I would never hurt Adam. I'd rather die." Castiel beamed.

"Well, good. We were gonna go see Sam. We thought it would be all right to leave him here until we get back. He probably needs awhile to figure all this out." Chuck nodded.

"Of course."

"Tell him we love him, Chuck." Said Castiel as they left the house.

"I will." And then he went to wake up the love of his life. As impossible as that seemed.


End file.
